Easy Tiger
by amused-cat23
Summary: Edward is in love with Jasper and Peter. What will he do when he is desired by them? EdwardxJasperxPeter! Slashity slash slash! XD Inspired by Depeche Mode and "One February Friday" by LyricalKris!  Title is a Depeche Mode song as well!  M for a reason!


**Well, I've been reading LyricalKris' wonderful story "One February Friday" and had the very overbearing desire to write a threesome fic of my own. I forget that threesomes equal three times the fun! I am currently writing a **_**Vampire Diaries**_ **fic with a threesome, but I think Jasper, Edward and Peter need sexy time. **

**Okay, so for this, Jasper is played by the love child of Jackson Rathbone and Andrew Vanwyngarden, lead singer of MGMT. Don't know who that is? Google him! So, don't hit me, but Edward is played by James Franco. *braces for punches* Just imagine him with green eyes and sexy auburn hair! Robert Pattinson is super freaking hot (he's on my wall of attractive! As is everyone else in this cast list!) but he's not who I imagined for Edward! Actually, there's this kid at my school that I think looks like the Edward I imaged when reading **_**Twilight**_**, but you can't see what he looks like. That would be weird. Anyway, Peter is portrayed by the oh so lovely Michael Cera. Again, if you don't know who he is, you can google him. **

**Thank you Depeche Mode for being an amazing muse! XD**

**Awwwwwwlright! Here we goooo!**

The bed was shaking. The headboard hit the wall with a _thud thud thud_.

"Oooh, Jasper… Peter… Just like that."

Edward's eyes were closed, imagining that the loves of his life, Jasper Whitlock and Peter Smithton, were giving him a hand job. Jasper's hands were rough and calloused due to years of playing the guitar. Peter's artistic hands were soft and traced intricate patterns into the sensitive skin. In reality, it was his own small hand that was bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. It worked its way up and down his erect shaft while Edward thrusted into it, milking whispers of pleasure from the boy's throat.

"Jasper, Peter, ungh… I… I love you!" Edward put his hand over his mouth to muffle his loud moan. The hot liquid of his release spilled onto his hand and stomach. His eyelids fluttered as he came down from his high. He had about ten seconds of bliss before revulsion set in.

It always happened like that.

Edward grabbed the towel he kept on his nightstand to clean himself up, all the while spewing words of self hatred.

"They will never want me. Why would they? I'm ugly… I'm stupid… I'm pathetic."

He threw the towel across the room, where it promptly knocked over something that was very breakable. It fell to the hard wood floor and shattered. Edward huffed and pulled his pants up.

"I can't do anything right."

Reluctantly, he went to see what the damage was. Yep. He broke one of his limited edition _Star Trek_ figurines. Figured. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. His other hand curled into a fist. Edward longed to punch something, feeling it break against his knuckles. But he wouldn't.

"I'm such a coward."

He walked to his desk and opened the top drawer, producing a black Exacto box cutter. He clicked it up two notches. The blade was sharp. It would easily puncture his skin. He hiked his sleeve up, revealing a stretch of pale skin with a soft pattern of blue veins beneath. All he had to do was put the blade to his wrist and run it down the vein. Edward's hand shook as he brought it closer to his arm. His fingers squeezed around the blade, tears pooling in his green eyes.

"I can't do it," he sighed, dejected. He put the box cutter back in the drawer and turned on his stereo.

_Oh I need your tenderness  
>Oh I need your touch<br>Oh I dream of one caress  
>Oh I pray too much<em>

Meanwhile, across town, Peter's nose was nuzzled into Jasper's neck, slowly inhaling the latter's musky scent. Jasper ran his fingertips down Peter's back, earning a shiver from the boy.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Mmm?"

Peter kissed Jasper's neck lightly before stepping back to look at him. "Yes?" he repeated.

Jasper looked down at his feet, suddenly very nervous. His hands started fidgeting at his sides. "Um, so, I've been thinking…"

Peter's heart dropped. Jasper was going to dump him. He just knew it. When a guy says "I've been thinking" in that tone of voice, it meant someone was getting dumped.

"Jasper… I thought… I though you were happy with me… Why-?"

Jasper's head snapped up. He was utterly confused. "Peter, what are you talking about? I am happy with you! What are you trying to say?"

Peter's eyes were brimming with tears. Jasper grabbed his face and used his thumbs to wipe away the ones that spilled. "I, I th-thought you were going to break up with me."

Jasper barked out a breathless laugh and hugged his silly boyfriend into his chest.

"I'm not breaking up with you! Don't think that! I love you too much to let you go."

Peter sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Jasper held him at arms length so he could look at him. He looked so adorably embarrassed.

Peter was refusing to look into Jasper's eyes. Jasper was having none of that and grabbed his chin. He looked into his boyfriend's deep chocolate eyes, still shining with unshed tears. It was endearing. Peter was still very insecure, even after two years of dating, no matter how many times Jasper professed his love for him.

"What I was going to say," Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Was that I maybe wanted to try something."

Peter bit his bottom lip. "What did you want to try?"

Jasper was silent. Suddenly, he didn't want to tell Peter what he wanted to try.

"Umm… Nevermind. Forget I mentioned anything."

He quickly dropped his hands and turned away from Peter. Well, Peter was having none of that. His curiosity was piqued and Jasper was acting strangely.

"No, what were you going to say?"

Jasper tugged at his blonde curls and shook his head. It was crazy, really. He and Peter were watching a… naughty… movie a few nights before and Jasper was… intrigued. There was a scene in which three men were, well, _doing it_, and it was all Jasper could think about as he and Peter recreated another scene.

"Jasper! You've been acting weird for a few days now! What-" Peter stopped talking abruptly. Suddenly, things were starting to click. He walked so he was in front of Jasper, giving him a very suspicious look.

"Does this have anything to do with the porno we watched the other day?"

Jasper's face flushed a deep red, confirming Peter's suspicions. A sly smile spread across the brunette's face. He looked up at Jasper through his lashes while running his fingers lightly down Jasper's arm.

"Was there another scene you wanted to recreate?" he asked suggestively.

Jasper covered his face with his large hands and nodded.

"Which one? I'm flexible."

Peter's words were going straight to Jasper's cock. The former began to palm his boyfriend's ever growing bulge.

"Ah, um… Don't stop… I wanted to maybe- oooh, right there… The scene with- Yessss! Threesome!"

Peter stopped his ministrations.

"You…" he was at a loss for words. "You wanted to have a… _threesome_?"

Jasper peeked through his fingers, gauging Peter's expression. It was… thoughtful?

"Peter…"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Ah, um… Edward Cullen?"

Peter cocked his head to the side. He couldn't say that he didn't think about it before. But, Edward? He thought for a moment. Edward… _Edward…_ He was very attractive. Those thick rimmed, almost hipster-ish, glasses were fucking hot. His hair looked post coitus, and was the richest auburn known to man. His lips went beyond kissable. They were full and always had a nice blush. He was thin, yes, but not scrawny. His ass, well… Peter could grab onto that.

"I'm in."

Jasper brought his hands down. "Wha-what?" He wasn't expecting Peter to agree so suddenly.

Peter had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I can't say that I haven't thought about it at one point. But, you just want to try it out, right? You aren't thinking about having a relationship with Edward are you? You still want to be with me, right?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "Yes, darlin'. I still want to be with you. I'm just… curious."

Peter sighed in relief and smiled. "Me too, love." He brought his hand up to cup Jasper's chin. "So, you wanna reenact the shower scene?"

Jasper's dick twitched in his pants. "Get your dirty ass to that shower, mister!"

Peter giggled like a school girl and ran to the bathroom. Jasper picked up the remote to the sound system and clicked on some mood music.

_The sweetest perfection_

_To call my own._

_The slightest correction_

_Couldn't finely hone._

_The sweetest infection_

_Of body and mind._

_Sweetest injection_

_Of any kind._

_/…/_

Edward was pacing around his room, trying to figure out what to do. Jasper just texted him, asking to hang out. Yes, it seemed like a dream come true. But that's exactly it.

"I have to be dreaming!" Edward blurted to no one.

He growled and slapped his phone against his thigh a few times. He hadn't sent a reply yet, but his phone buzzed again. It nearly scared him out of his pants, but Edward eagerly looked to see who texted him. Peter.

_Jasper texted you, right? Well, forget it. We're coming to your house. Be there in 10._

Edward gaped at his phone. What. The. Fuck?

_You guys are coming to MY house?_

He sent the text quickly. Not a minute later, his phone buzzed yet again.

_Yep. Booze is welcome, but not necessary. Maybe some coffee?_

Edward's head was spinning, but he hastily replied:

_Sure, but may I ask why you guys are coming over?_

He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Jasper sent him a message.

_2 long 2 send ovr txt. B there in 5._

Edward gripped the sides of his, utterly and hopelessly confused. Why were they coming over? What did he have to offer them? He slapped his forehead. Of course. They need help with the science course work. That had to be it. Edward cursed himself for getting his hopes up. He shoved his glasses up his nose and went to the kitchen to fix coffee. Just as he was putting it in the grinder, there was a knock at his door. Edward practically flew to the door. He paused before opening it, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to seem too excited for _course work._ Taking a deep breath and putting up a calm façade, he leisurely pulled the door open.

"S'up? You guys…" Edward sucked in a ragged breath. They were stunning. Jasper was tall and muscular. Not gross like guys who spent way too long in the gym. No, it was the unassuming strength one got from being fucking perfect. Jasper worked on a farm for most of his life, seeing how he grew up on one in Texas. The image of him, shirtless with sweat rolling down his sun kissed skin, was one that Edward took great pleasure in. His hair hung around his face, almost to his shoulders, in loose blonde curls. Edward's eyes moved to Jasper's face. There was a bit of fair stubble on his sharp chin. His lips were stretched in a smile, show casing perfectly straight, white teeth. Not super white, like people who bleach them WAY too much, but like he just had fucking perfect teeth. Edward wanted to bet $50 that Jasper didn't need braces for five years like he did. Jasper's nose was slightly crooked, like it was broken at one point. He looked more rugged and manly. Figures. Edward saved his eyes for last. They were two smoldering sapphires.

Reluctantly but gladly at the same time, Edward tore his eyes from Jasper to look at Peter, the other object of his affection. Peter was on the short side. Not a problem. He was rather thin, but he knew how to carry himself. It was a wonder how someone could be shy, yet confident at the same time. Edward envied that. Peter liked wearing skinny jeans and tight shirts, and Edward did not oppose. If Peter wore eye liner, he probably could've had the whole emo guy thing going on, but he was obviously too cool for that. His hair was a rich milk chocolate color with dyed blue highlights. It was skillfully tousled and framed his thin face. He had a rather soft face, without sharp angles. His lips were plump and even when they were relaxed, the ends were turned up. Peter had and adorable button nose. Edward migrated up to his eyes. Dark chocolate, melting and flowing freely. They were rather large as well, so Peter would always have a youthful look. Edward sighed wistfully on the inside.

"I told you this would be easy!" Jasper told Peter.

"Wha? What's easy?" Edward was very confused. Still.

Peter laughed and said, "I didn't doubt you, babe! Edward, are you going to let us in?"

Flustered, Edward ushered his guests in and shut the door.

"So, why are you guys-"

Peter silenced him by smashing his mouth against Edward's. Jasper stood behind the baffled boy and held him by the hips. Edward was sandwiched between the two boys he often wanked to. One of them was shoving his tongue down his throat while the other was grinding his groin into his ass. Life couldn't be any better, right?

Edward was so dreaming. He broke away from Peter's mouth.

"I'm dreaming! Fucking Christ! I've gone mad!"

Peter huffed loudly. "Edward! Shut up and kiss me! You are not dreaming!"

Jasper laughed heartily. "Do you need me to spank you to prove you are awake?"

He did anyway, and Edward jumped. It hurt. He must be alive. Which brought him back to:

"What is going on here?"

Peter and Jasper both said, "Oh boy…"

"Can I please get some kind of explanation as to why you guys came to my house and are… doing what you are doing?"

Peter face palmed, so Jasper let go of Edward's hips and moved in front of him.

"Okay, so Peter and I decided that we wanted to… try something out…"

Edward waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Peter piped up.

"Ménage a trois, Edward."

Edward almost choked.

"A threesome?"

Jasper and Peter nodded. "You up for it?"

How does one answer to a very direct proposition like that?

"Ummm…"

Should he do it? Why were they asking him? A song started playing in Edward's head.

_I'm only here_

_To bring you free love_

_Let's make it clear_

_That this is free love_

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached _

_Just free love._

Fuck it. He was in.

Edward launched himself at Jasper, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Jasper, who was only slightly startled, responded just as fervently. Peter took his place grinding behind Edward. He wrapped his long arms around his waist, hugging the boy to his chest. Jasper moved down Edward's long neck, nipping and sucking. Edward moaned loudly, making Peter and Jasper's dicks throb in their pants. Peter pulled Edward's head back so he could capture his fuck hot lips in an open mouthed kiss. Jasper pulled back to watch the two of them make out for a bit. It was fucking hot. He put his hand under Peter's chin and pulled it up. He and Edward's lips parted with a loud smack. The latter watched as his loves looked lovingly into each other's eyes before kissing tenderly.

Edward's heart skipped a beat. He was a part of this. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Jasper and Peter parted, looking down at Edward. Well, Jasper looked down. Peter was on his tip toes to kiss Jasper, so he sort of looked up at Edward.

"Bedroom," Peter growled.

Edward led the way. Once in, he was knocked to his bed on his stomach. Strong hands flipped him over. Jasper loomed over him.

"Take his shirt off, Peter."

"Mmm, with pleasure."

Edward's shirt was gone within seconds. Jasper began unbuckling Edward's belt. Edward fumbled with his glasses when Peter's hands stopped him.

"Keep them on," he breathed.

"Okay?"

"Mmm, yes…" Jasper said before planting open mouthed kisses on Edward's abdomen. The latter's back arched, giving Peter room to attack his neck.

"F-f-fuuuuuck!"

Shirts flew, pants were unbuttoned and discarded, and soon everyone was naked.

"Edward, do you want to top or bottom?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm… I don't care?"

"Edward…"

"Bottom! I'll bottom!"

Peter licked his lips. "That's what I was hoping for."

He produced a bottle of lube and a condom from no where. Flicking the cap up, Peter coated his fingers. He tossed the bottle behind his back when he was done, and it was promptly caught by Jasper.

"You've done this before, right?"

Edward bit his lip and shook his head. Peter and Jasper raised their eyebrows. Then, Peter got a devilish look on his face.

"Then you're going to love this. But you need to relax, okay?"

Edward felt Peter's slick index finger trace along his entrance and slowly, just to the first knuckle, enter. He stiffened up.

"Edward, relax please. It'll sting at first, but I'll go slow."

Edward took a deep breath and tried loosening up. Figuring he needed help, Peter leaned over and kissed him deeply. Edward was distracted, and Peter was able to stick the rest of his finger in. It felt weird, and Edward was a bit unsure. Peter pumped it in and out for a bit, and then eased another finger in. Edward sucked in a sharp breath, and Peter kissed him again. He curled his fingers ever so slightly, and Edward saw stars.

"HOLY FU-! OH SH-! DON'T STOP THAT!"

Peter and Jasper laughed. "Told ya it would get good!"

Peter kept pumping his finger in and out, hitting Edward's prostate. Slowly, the third finger went in, but Edward only vaguely felt the pain, because he was stroking himself in time to Peter's fingers. When he was literally fucking himself on them, Peter pulled them out and slid the condom on his erect penis.

"Lube, me Jasper."

He did, stroking Peter's cock a few times to spread the love, and Peter was positioned for the kill.

"I'll go slow, okay? Tell me when I should go deeper or faster."

Edward nodded furiously and all but snarled, "Stick it in!"

Jasper laughed and said, "Feisty! Just how I like 'em!"

Peter rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He moved his hips and pressed his penis past the tight ring of muscle. It stuck, it really did, but Edward was calm. He wanted this.

"More."

Peter rocked back and forth, pushing himself in more. When his hips met ass, Edward's back arched again.

"Yesssss… Do it there!"

Peter rolled his hips and hit Edward's sweet spot again and again. Jasper was trembling with desire and yanked Peter's head back for a kiss. It was more like tongue fucking, but that's beside the point.

"Bend over."

Peter, always the good boy, complied. Jasper's already sheathed and lubed cock shoved into his ass.

"Ooooh! Oh yes, please!"

The air was filled with the sounds of sex. Edward was moaning unabashedly, Peter was muttering "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, fuck, fuck" and Jasper was sucking on Peter's shoulder.

Peter was the first to come, due to the double stimulation he was receiving. He practically screamed out of pleasure, which made Edward lose his shit. Or come. Well, he did. All over himself and Peter. Jasper thrusted four more times into Peter before coming.

"Oh, oh FUCK!"

Jasper bit Peter's shoulder, something Peter really liked.

Everyone took a couple minutes to catch their breath. Finally, Jasper pulled out of Peter and fell to the bed to the left of Edward. Peter pulled out of Edward and fell to the right.

"Fuck… That was-"

"Amazing," Edward whispered.

Jasper leaned up on his left elbow and looked at the now non virgined boy.

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

Edward nodded and laughed.

"We are doing that again." Peter said huskily.

"Yes." Jasper agreed.

"Yo-you guys would want to do that again? With me?" 

Jasper was concerned for a bit. "Is that a problem?"

Edward was torn. That was everything he dreamed it would be, it was, but there was something nagging. Something… important.

"You guys do know that I love you two, right?"

Peter leaned over to kiss Edward on his full lips. "We do. And we like you quite a bit. So be happy. You're with us now."

And Edward was happy. Jasper twined his finger with Edward's left hand while Peter did the same with Edward's right hand. The three of them fell asleep just like that, as comfortable as could be.

**Waaah! What do you dearies think? How was it? Leave me reviews please!**

**Special thanks to LyricalKris and Depeche Mode, my two muses! The songs were all by Depeche Mode. In order: "When the Body Speaks", "The Sweetest Perfection" and "Freelove." If you don't already, you should go listen to them. Depeche Mode is one of the greatest bands out there. Oooh! "Corrupt" was very inspiring to this story, but the lyrics weren't in here. **

**Ah! This is the longest single thing, not multi chaptered story as a whole, I've written to date. Whoa! Stop the presses! XD**

**Alrighty! Thanks for reading dearies! Please review!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**

**P.S. Don't forget! Nominations for The Slash Awards are open! Go submit the survey at theslashawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com! *cough* There is a section for threesome, so if you want to, I don't know *cough* nominate me *cough cough* **

**Sorry! Frog in my throat! :D**


End file.
